


In the Morning They Both Step in the Popcorn

by JDGambit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st year university Bokuto and Kuroo, 3rd year captain Akaashi, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDGambit/pseuds/JDGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's been busy lately. Bokuto does not handle this well. Kuroo just wants to make out with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning They Both Step in the Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this? What the actual hell?

"Babe~," Bokuto whines from their mangy, forest green couch. He sprawls across it, legs spread wide and toes curled between the cushions. Kuroo makes an inquiring noise from the kitchen. The microwave beeps loudly. "Do ya' think he's mad at me?"

"Who, Akaashi?" Kuroo returns to the couch, bag of popcorn in hand. He pushes at Bokuto's legs, none too gently, and drops into the space they leave. Bokuto's feet are bare and the hardwood floor is icy. A shiver races up his spine.

"Mmhm, I think he's mad at me but I don't know what I've done! Maybe he's just gotten sick of my personality."

"I doubt that but what makes you think he's mad? Did he yell at you or something?"

"Well, no, but he's been avoiding me! I know he's busy being captain and all. I've been captain! I know how exhausting it can be but he could at least return my calls, ya' know?" Kuroo hums around a handful of popcorn. The movie is god awful, too many explosions and not enough plot, but its perfect for the make-out-time that's supposed to be happening. Unfortunately, make-out-time has been canceled. If he'd known it'd be canceled, Kuroo would've put on a better movie. He doesn't mind much, though. He knows just how important that pretty setter is to his best friend/ boyfriend. An Akaashi crisis will always outweigh make-out-time. 

"Have you tried texting him?" Bokuto lets out a pained groan. 

"His last text said 'Bokuto-San, please stop calling so often. I'm trying to focus and you're making it difficult.' See? He hates me!" He curls, dejectedly, into a ball and hides his face against the couch cushions. Kuroo feels slightly, just slightly, sorry for the amused snort that leaves him. He knows Bokuto's serious and worried but damn his boyfriend's adorable. 

"Hey, Bo?" A muffled 'yeah?' comes from the cushions. "Should we go pay him a visit? See what's going on?" Bokuto's eyes peek up over his shoulder. They're wide and hopeful and oh-so beautiful. 

"Can we?" He whispers hopefully. Before Kuroo can respond Bokuto's eyes shutter abruptly and he curls back up. "No, no, no, wait, Akaashi won't be happy to see me at all. He'll probably just ignore me or tell me to leave. I don't think I can handle that."

Sensing Bokuto's worries growing into full-blown distress, Kuroo sighs and drops the popcorn bag to the floor. Hopefully he'll remember to pick it up later. He'd hate to step on its fake buttery goodness by accident. With a quick press of a button the movie is cut off and the room falls silent save the quiet hum of their neighbor's heater. Gently, yet firmly, Kuroo drapes himself over his sulking boyfriend. His fingers toy with the short, wispy hairs at the base of Bokuto's skull. 

"Bo, Akaashi adores you, okay. He's helped you through a lot of lows, right? And went above and beyond supporting you as vice-captain and a friend all last year? It'd be impossible for me to do that for someone I didn't like. I sincerely doubt there's anything you would do to make him hate you, okay?" Bokuto's tense muscles relax underneath him ever so slightly. Good. "Akaashi's really busy, just like you were. Remember how stressed we were this time last year with tests and practice and college applications? He's going through that right now but, unlike you, he doesn't have someone quite as capable to help him along. He's probably really stressed and is focusing on his studies but I doubt he'd mind if we pop over for a visit as long as we keep it short."

"Right... right!" Bokuto exclaims as he begins to uncurl. Kuroo props up enough for Bokuto to shimmy and then sprawl, once more. With a grin, and absolutely no ceremony, Kuroo flops down onto his boyfriend's broad chest; his long legs bracketed in by thick thighs and sculpted calves. Bokuto's cold toes wiggle against his shins. "And, hey, it's not like he said not to call! I just need to call less! So, maybe only once a day? Or, maybe, once every other day but three times on weekends? Or, hmm..." 

"When do you want to go?" Kuroo interrupts his musing, silently praying for Akaashi's patience. That boy is willing to deal with so much. He's a saint. 

"Is Tuesday good? We don't have any stuff going on in the afternoon, right? It's not a long trip. We should be able to drop by his practice if we head out around two-ish." The red and orange hues of sunset no longer stream through the gaps in the curtains. It's late, late enough that, if they'd watched that god awful movie, it would've been long over. 

"Sounds good," Kuroo yawns. It's been a long day. Too many classes, too much homework, too little making out. A kiss is pressed to the top of his head and strong sweater-clad arms wrap around his torso. He's exhausted but extremely comfortable. The popcorn is forgotten.

"Tuesday then. Thanks, babe." Kuroo hums softly as he drifts of. His body relaxes and his full weight presses down on Bokuto. Looks like they're sleeping on the couch then. Bokuto might be stronger than your average bear, or whatever that phrase is, but carrying the dead weight of someone just as tall as, if not taller than, you is no easy feat. 

As Bokuto slips into dreamland, Kuroo's warm weight a welcome blanket, he does so with a smile. He's really looking forward to Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I don't sleep. My original idea involved a unicycle. Not even kidding.  
> This might have a second part... 'M not sure yet. Lemme know what you think. <3


End file.
